


Let out the beast

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Violence, bestialité, capacités surnaturelles, rapports non consensuels, supernaturel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ses pupilles désormais rouges brillèrent dans le noir et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sinistre sourire. Il était temps de chasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let out the beast

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin et Kyungsoo sont un mélange de vampires/animaux/demi-dieux, rien de précis.

 

Un cri résonna dans la nuit et il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Ses pupilles désormais rouges brillèrent dans le noir et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sinistre sourire. Il était temps de chasser. Sa silhouette se déplaça élégamment le long des ruelles sombres, mais sa vitesse était telle qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Il ne laissait qu'un courant d'air lors de son passage, seul signe de son existence et de sa présence ici-bas.  
  
Pourtant, il prenait tout son temps.  
  
Il inspirait les odeurs, se concentrait sur le rythme cardiaque des humains qui l'entouraient et se léchait les lèvres d'impatience. Au détour d'une rue, il aperçut un homme titubant. Se craquant les phalanges, il étira son bras, enroulant ses doigts autour du cou de l'homme et serra. L'homme n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit le corps gisant de l'homme sur le bitume et se craqua la nuque.  
  
Ce soir, il était plein d'énergie.  
  
Continuant son chemin, il croisa deux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci étaient habillées très court et sentaient le parfum à des kilomètres. Inspirant leurs odeurs il grimaça, elles puaient le sexe, l'alcool et la drogue. L'odeur nauséabonde et répugnante attaquait ses narines et il ralentit un instant. L'une d'elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'il fut devant elles. Oups. Elle n'eut pas le temps de distinguer son visage cependant et secoua la tête, pensant avoir imaginé la scène. Il sourit en coin et souleva sa jupe, riant pour lui-même lorsqu'elle s'accroupit, tétanisée.  
  
Il fut cependant interrompu dans son rire lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par la nuque et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur violemment. Il grogna une fois retombé à terre, contrarié.  
  
\- Ta stupidité te perdra. Se moqua son compagnon.  
  
Agacé, il le chercha du regard mais ne le trouve pas.  
  
\- On ne peut jamais s'amuser tranquille avec toi. Ronchonna-t-il, se redressant aussi dignement qu'il le put.  
  
Son compagnon apparut devant lui et sourit aimablement, affichant une expression froide et composée.  
  
\- A trop jouer on finit par perdre. Répondit-il simplement.  
  
Levant les yeux au ciel, il marmonna dans sa barbe quelques insultes. C'était une menace et il le savait mais il l'avait déjà entendue bien trop de fois pour en tenir compte et la prendre au sérieux.  
  
\- Tu me surveilles maintenant ? Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Comme c'est touchant ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
  
Son sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il fut de nouveau plaqué contre le mur, la poigne de fer de son compagnon l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas humain ! Il afficha un faux air paniqué et de débattit jusqu'à ce que son vis-à-vis ne fronce les sourcils, perdant patience.  
  
\- Arrête tes idioties, Jongin. Asséna-t-il, enfonçant ses griffes dans la peau de son cou pour bonne mesure.  
  
Ledit Jongin ne cilla pas, souriant en coin, puis ses yeux devinrent rouges sang. Son compagnon fut projeté dix mètres plus loin mais réussit tout de même à garder son équilibre.  
  
\- Tu m'as énervé Kyungsoo. J'étais de bonne humeur, tu as tout gâché. Fit-il, observant ses ongles minutieusement.  
  
Kyungsoo se tendit, devenant plus sérieux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Jongin ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'envoyant valser plus loin sans qu'il n'ait pu anticiper le coup. Lorsqu'il se redressa, avec difficultés, Jongin s'était volatilisé.  
  
\- Tu es trop dangereux Kim Jongin. Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.  
  
Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Jongin entendit sa remarque et sourit pour lui-même. Il le savait déjà. Il savait également qu'il n'était pas dangereux que pour les autres mais également pour lui-même. Cette force, ce pouvoir était à double tranchant. Il était aussi nocif et destructeur pour les autres que pour lui-même.  
  
Désormais plus agité, il se défoula sur les passants qu'il croisait, les tuant sans pitié. Son énergie était trop importante pour être contenue, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne se stoppa que lorsque ses mains se mirent à trembler et s'appuya contre le mur sale d'une énième ruelle, se dissimulant dans l'ombre.  
  
Crispant sa main contre sa poitrine, il grimaça, se cognant le front à répétition contre la brique. Il voulait que ça cesse. C'était insupportable. Il maudit Kyungsoo et hurla son nom à gorge déployée. Son compagnon se matérialisa près de lui et l'observa en silence, ses yeux pourtant vides d'émotions d'ordinaire s'adoucissant à la vue d'un Jongin agonisant.  
  
\- Fais-le. Dit-il simplement entre deux souffles.  
  
Kyungsoo parut surpris puis hocha la tête et son visage se ferma. Jongin clôt ses paupières et attendit.  
  
Une vive douleur le fit rouvrir les yeux en grand et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux. La main de Kyungsoo venait de transpercer son corps. Il déglutit et tomba à genoux lorsque Kyungsoo retira son bras de son corps. Un cercle fut rapidement dessiné autour de lui et il entendit la voix de Kyungsoo murmurer une incantation avant qu'une lumière aveuglante ne s'abatte sur lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la main ensanglantée de Kyungsoo et son visage impassible. Puis plus rien.  
  
  
  
  
  
Se réveillant en sursaut, il s'assit sur son lit, essoufflé. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine, il aperçut la cicatrice et grimaça. Oh. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était bel et bien la réalité.  
  
Une odeur douce et sucrée lui parvint aux narines et il la renifla jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, nu comme au premier jour. Fronçant les sourcils, Jongin le détailla longuement mais ne réussit pas à se souvenir des événements qui suivirent sa rencontre avec Kyungsoo.  
  
\- Je peux emprunter ta douche ? Fit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.  
  
Jongin hocha simplement la tête, incapable de détacher ses yeux des marques recouvrant le corps pale de son invité. C'était comme si celui-ci avait été attaqué par une bête féroce, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu le dévorer – dans tous les sens du terme. La seule chose positive était qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement fait et qu'il l'avait laissé en vie.  
  
Se redressant mollement, il s'étira et fit craquer ses os. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'inspecta dans la vitre de sa fenêtre mais ne vit rien d'alarmant, et il ne semblait pas non plus blessé. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche sans annoncer sa présence. Son invité sursauta lorsqu'il se colla à lui, mais ne sembla pas effrayé.  
  
Jongin fronça de nouveau les sourcils. C'était étrange. D'ordinaire les personnes qui se trouvaient en sa présence se sentaient terrifiées. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas avec ce garçon ? Kyungsoo avait-il réussi à affaiblir sa force ? Intrigué, Jongin encercla la taille du jeune homme et se concentra pour lire ses émotions.  
  
Le jeune homme n'était habité que par l'envie et de désir, aucune trace de peur ni d'appréhension. Jongin renifla sa peau, sortant sa langue pour lécher son cou et sa conquête bascula sa tête en arrière, lui offrant plus d'accès. Ce garçon lui faisait confiance. Il n'avait pas peur de lui et ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire.  
  
C'était perturbant. Même si Kyungsoo avait réussi à diminuer sa force, il n'avait pas pu être doux avec son amant. Il ne l'était jamais. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé auprès de cadavres dans le passé ? Les humains étaient trop vulnérables et lui trop bestial.  
  
Curieux, Jongin enfonça ses dents dans la peau de l'épaule du jeune homme, fort. Celui-ci arqua son dos contre lui et gémit bruyamment. Surpris, Jongin relâcha sa prise et sortit ses griffes et lui entailla la peau du ventre, lentement et avec précision. Un mince filet de sang glissa le long de sa peau jusqu'au carrelage blanc de la douche mais sa conquête ne s'en préoccupa pas, gémissant encore plus fort.  
  
Désormais suspicieux, Jongin posa sa main contre le front du jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé, et en détails.  
  
  
 _Jongin ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit et il était toujours dans la même ruelle ; allongé au sol. Ses membres étaient engourdis et sa tête lui tournait mais rien n'égalait la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa poitrine, là où Kyungsoo l'avait blessé.  
  
Il ne savait pas combien de fois ils avaient essayé d'affaiblir Jongin auparavant et rien ne pouvait garantir que cela marcherait un jour. Pourtant ils tentaient, encore et encore car la force de Jongin était bien trop grande pour être contenue dans un seul corps.  
  
Jongin se redressa comme il put en grimaçant et s'aida du mur pour marcher un peu. Visiblement pour le moment il ne pouvait plus se déplacer aussi rapidement qu'avant, ce qui signifiait que les gens pouvaient le voir. C'était déjà bon signe. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et vit que sa blessure s'était déjà refermée, bien qu'une cicatrice demeure encore à l'endroit où Kyungsoo l'avait transpercé.  
  
Il réajusta ses vêtements et déambula le long des rues. Maintenant, il lui fallait de l'énergie pour rester en vie. Ses yeux parcoururent les silhouettes qu'il croisa mais personne ne semblait faire l'affaire. Reniflant l'air, ses pupilles se dilatèrent soudainement lorsqu'une odeur lui parvint aux narines et il la suivit aveuglément, son corps se déplaçant tout seul.  
  
Cette odeur l'amena dans un bar et ce fut là qu'il le vit. Un grand brun, élancé, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. C'était lui qu'il voulait. Du moins c'était lui que son corps avait choisi. Il s'approcha à pas lents et mesurés et se stoppa à côté de lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et Jongin lui sourit lorsque le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et les pupilles de Jongin changèrent de couleur. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux puis ses pupilles se voilèrent tandis que son visage affichait un air absent. Une fois sous l'emprise de Jongin, celui-ci l'entraina vers la sortie et jusqu'à son appartement sous les regards étonnés des gens présents autour d'eux. Personne ne les stoppa, de toute façon même s'ils avaient essayé ils n'auraient pas pu.  
  
Jongin ne connaissait pas le nom du jeune homme mais il s'en fichait. Il le poussa sur son lit et lui arracha ses vêtements sans qu'il ne puisse protester ni se défendre - toujours sous l'emprise de Jongin. Celui-ci ne lui laissa aucun répit, faisant courir ses doigts sur son corps, embrassant, léchant et suçotant chaque parcelle de peau accessible avant de le pénétrer brusquement.  
  
Une fois complètement en lui, Jongin sentit ses forces regagner son corps et il sourit, se sentant revivre. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent se déroulèrent en accéléré : Jongin planta ses griffes un peu partout dans le corps du jeune homme le griffant à plusieurs endroits, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son cou et sur son torse tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui sans aucune douceur. Encore et encore, toujours plus ardemment, toujours plus violemment.  
  
Jongin attrapa ses jambes et les plia contre son torse pour s'enfoncer en lui plus profondément si ce fut possible, ses coups de reins se faisant secs et brutaux. Il se retira ensuite et arrangea le corps du jeune homme pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes sur le lit avant de le pénétrer de nouveau. Le jeune homme, hypnotisé, ne broncha pas et ne cria pas une seule fois tandis que son corps était utilisé et souillé. Il était devenu une marionnette entre les mains de Jongin et il n'en était même pas conscient.  
  
Lorsque Jongin en eut fini avec lui, le jeune homme gisait inerte sur le lit, couvert de sang, de sueur et de sperme._  
  
  
En ayant suffisamment vu, Jongin retira sa main, ne lâchant pas le jeune homme cependant.  
  
\- Quel est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Sehun. Répondit-il, la respiration saccadée.  
\- Quel âge as-tu ? Continua-t-il, caressant son ventre.  
\- 20 ans. Souffla-t-il, délirant.  
  
Ledit Sehun sembla pris de vertige et s'affaissa contre le corps de Jongin. Celui-ci le souleva et le porta sans difficultés jusqu'au lit. Il avait peut-être un peu abusé, le jeune homme ne devait plus avoir aucune énergie puisqu'il lui avait tout pris.  
  
\- N'es-tu pas effrayé ? Questionna Jongin.  
  
Sehun se cacha les yeux avec son bras.  
  
\- Mon ex était aussi un fan de BDSM. Répondit-il nonchalamment.  
  
Les yeux de Jongin s'écarquillèrent. Il pensait que c'était une pratique sexuelle ?  
  
\- Mais j'avoue que tu y as été un peu fort...je ne me souviens de rien et j'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été broyé de l'intérieur. Continua-t-il, ne se rendant pas compte du conflit intérieur de Jongin.  
  
Il se redressa soudainement et se tourna sur le ventre, tentant d'inspecter le bas de son corps, et plus précisément ses fesses.  
  
\- Tu ne m'as pas déchiré hein ? Fit-il, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
Jongin baissa les yeux vers son intimité et secoua la tête, passant son pouce dessus. Il avait pris soin de nettoyer et de guérir les plus grosses plaies de Sehun avant de s'endormir. Sehun se détendit et reposa sa tête contre le coussin.  
  
\- Je me sens un peu étourdi. Confia-t-il.  
  
Se mordant les lèvres, Jongin se glissa contre lui, déposant une trainée de baisers le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses fesses, puis son dos. Ses pupilles se noircirent et il sourit, se léchant les lèvres. Il fit glisser son index de la nuque de Sehun jusqu'à ses fesses, arrachant un frisson au jeune homme.  
  
\- Encore ? Chuchota-t-il, étonné.  
  
Jongin ne répondit pas et enfonça son doigt en lui, en douceur cette fois-ci. Sehun se cambra, lui présentant ses fesses et Jongin mordit les deux globes de chair un à un avant d'insinuer sa langue dans son intimité avec son doigt. Sehun couina sous lui, remuant son bassin instinctivement, en voulant plus. Jongin le taquina avec sa langue et son doigt, cherchant son point sensible. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé sa prostate il l'abusa jusqu'à ce que Sehun soit en larmes, remuant sous lui en le suppliant.  
  
Il se stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air. Kyungsoo.  
  
Les gémissements de Sehun le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il arrêta de jouer, accélérant le rythme jusqu'à ce que Sehun atteigne son orgasme. Lorsque la respiration du plus jeune s'apaisa, Jongin le plongea dans un sommeil profond avant de retirer son doigt, l'essuyant sommairement sur le drap.  
  
\- Kyungsoo. Fit-il.  
  
Son compagnon apparut à côté du lit.  
  
\- Il semblerait que ça ait marché. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Je pense, mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer. Soupira Jongin, s'asseyant contre la tête du lit.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Fit Kyungsoo, désignant Sehun.  
\- Une de mes conquêtes. Après le sort, il me fallait de l'énergie. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi est-il encore là ? ça ne te ressemble pas de garder tes proies en vie. Poursuivit-il, intrigué.  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus, il était vivant et réveillé ce matin. Je ne me souvenais plus de rien donc j'ai fouillé dans sa mémoire. C'est étrange, il n'est pas effrayé par moi, il se comporte normalement et ne se pose aucune question. Expliqua-t-il, aussi confus que son compagnon.  
\- Tue-le. Tu ne peux pas le garder en vie. Rétorqua Kyungsoo.  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, Jongin posa sa main contre le dos de Sehun dans un geste protecteur.  
  
\- Non. Il ne sait rien. Grogna-t-il.  
  
Ses yeux devinrent rouges vifs et une aura meurtrière se répandit dans la pièce. Kyungsoo recula d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux, glissant son regard de Sehun à Jongin puis de Jongin à Sehun. Jongin sembla comprendre que quelque chose d'étrange venait de se passer et il cligna des yeux.  
  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Souffla-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Qui est-il ? Répéta Kyungsoo.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? Fit Jongin, perplexe.  
  
Kyungsoo s'approcha de Sehun et l'attrapa par les cheveux, le soulevant sans mal. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'inspecter proprement, Jongin propulsa Kyungsoo contre le mur, rattrapant le corps de Sehun à la volée, le gardant contre lui. Il grinça des dents et fusilla son compagnon du regard.  
  
Les paupières de Sehun étaient closes et il respirait calmement malgré ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Son visage angélique semblait apaisé et Jongin souffla de soulagement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait de protéger le jeune homme, c'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps, comme si celui-ci était irrévocablement attiré par celui de Sehun - un peu comme un aimant, comme si Sehun lui appartenait. Ou l'inverse.  
  
Kyungsoo tenta d'attaquer de nouveau Sehun mais fut projeté en arrière lorsqu'il effleura sa peau. Choqué, Jongin baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme nu contre lui. Que se passait-il ? Il était sûr de n'avoir rien fait cette fois-ci.  
  
Se relevant lentement, Kyungsoo fixa son regard sur le couple, un air grave sur le visage.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas qui il est mais une chose est sûre, il n'est pas humain. Sois prudent, Jongin. Il pourrait bien être ta perte. Le prévint Kyungsoo avant de disparaître.  
  
Jongin lâcha un soupir et reposa délicatement Sehun sur le lit. Retraçant le contour de son visage avec ses doigts, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Qui es-tu Sehun ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Une fois que Sehun fut reparti chez lui quelques heures plus tard, Jongin se sentit soudainement mal. Et étrangement vide. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait, qu'un bout de lui lui avait été arraché. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que ça avait un lien avec le sort de Kyungsoo et sa nuit avec Sehun.  
  
Sehun.  
  
Jongin attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement avant de chercher Sehun, suivant son odeur. Il le trouva chez lui, entouré de ses amis et riant aux éclats. Rassuré, il resta cependant perché sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face pour le surveiller. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.  
  
Ce quelque chose arriva bien vite lorsqu'en pleine nuit les yeux de Sehun s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils étaient rouges vifs. Jongin se redressa, serrant les poings. Que se passait-il ? Sehun était-il comme lui ? Le corps du plus jeune se mit à trembler et il se leva en arrachant ses vêtements, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ses amis se réveillèrent en panique et Sehun les projeta dans les airs lorsqu'ils tentèrent de s'approcher.  
  
Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il fixa ses mains et tomba à genoux, terrifié. Jongin estima qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il s'introduisit chez Sehun et l'endormit en un claquement de doigts. Arrachant la couette du lit du plus jeune, il l'enroula dedans et le prit dans ses bras, disparaissant dans la nuit.  
  
Une fois arrivé chez lui, il déposa Sehun sur le lit comme il l'avait fait précédemment et l'observa dormir. Cette fois-ci son sommeil semblait agité, Sehun grinçait des dents et gémissait tandis que de la sueur perlait sur son front. Inquiet, Jongin lui nettoya le visage avec de l'eau et caressa sa joue pour l'apaiser.  
  
Lorsque le plus jeune se réveilla enfin, Jongin ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Sehun papillonna des yeux et se redressa lentement, groggy, avant de prendre conscience du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait et de se rappeler les événements de la veille.  
  
\- Mes amis ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué.  
  
Jongin se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de se lever trop brusquement, posant sa main sur sa joue.  
  
\- Ils vont bien. Ils ne se souviendront de rien, ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Paniqua-t-il, confus.  
  
Il tenta de nouveau de se redresser mais la prise de Jongin était trop forte. Il se débattit comme il put, ses yeux fuyant ceux de Jongin tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là et surtout ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui. Le plus âgé tentait de l'apaiser en lui parlant doucement, caressant la peau de ses poignets qu'il tenait mais rien n'y faisait.  
  
Contraint d'employer la force, il gifla Sehun pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Cela fonctionna car Sehun se figea, son visage tourné sur le côté. Jongin ne pouvait pas discerner son visage, celui-ci étant caché par ses cheveux et lorsqu'il voulut lui toucher la joue il se fit propulsé en arrière. Surpris, il fixa Sehun, n'osant pas bouger de l'endroit où il avait atterri.  
  
Ces pouvoirs...C'était étrange. C'était comme si Sehun possédait les même pouvoirs que Jongin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement à cette pensée et il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il avait transmis ses pouvoirs à Sehun. Tout devenait plus clair maintenant, la raison pour laquelle il se sentait plus affaibli, la raison pour laquelle Sehun était toujours en vie à son réveil, la raison pour laquelle il se sentait lié à Sehun et se sentait responsable du plus jeune. C'était son instinct qui dictait sa conduite, son corps savait que Sehun possédait quelque chose qui lui appartenait.  
  
Jongin ne protégeait pas Sehun, il protégeait ses pouvoirs.  
  
Sehun tourna la tête et cligna des yeux, reprenant conscience. Il porta la main à sa bouche et ancra son regard dans celui de Jongin, terrifié. Jongin lui sourit faiblement pour le rassurer et s'approcha lentement.  
  
\- Tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Je vais t'expliquer. Confia-t-il d'une voix douce.  
  
Ses pupilles devinrent rouges et il tenta de lire les pensées et souvenirs de Sehun, mais il en fut incapable. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus autant d'emprise sur Sehun qu'auparavant. Le corps de Sehun devait s'être approprié les pouvoirs de Jongin depuis. Jongin claqua la langue sur son palais puis décida d'endormir le plus jeune, celui-ci tombant en avant dans ses bras immédiatement après.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo apparut sur le toit de son immeuble, l'air soucieux. Jongin lui expliqua la situation, du moins ce qu'il en savait, et son compagnon soupira.  
  
\- C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher aussi facilement. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Le point positif c'est que je suis moins puissant ? Tenta Jongin, maladroitement.  
  
Kyungsoo lui lança un regard en biais et Jongin leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix.  
  
\- Tu dois récupérer tes pouvoirs. Et effacer la mémoire de Sehun, tu ne peux pas mêler un humain à cette histoire. Conseilla son compagnon.  
  
\- Comment ? Fit-il, perplexe.  
\- De la même façon que tu lui as transmis tes pouvoirs. Répondit-il simplement.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin se glissa sous ses draps et étudia le visage endormi de Sehun. Il devait tenter. Il repoussa les couvertures et retira ses vêtements. Une fois nu et entre les jambes de Sehun il se stoppa, hésitant. Devait-il le réveiller ? Il fronça les sourcils. Non, quelle idée ! Il devait le faire et rapidement, cela ne concernait pas le plus jeune, du moins pas vraiment. Celui-ci n'avait donc pas à être conscient.  
  
Il fit taire sa culpabilité et ses doutes, jugeant ces émotions trop humaines, et prit possession du corps de Sehun.  
  
Perdre la moitié de ses pouvoirs redonnait un peu d'humanité à son corps et à son esprit, et il se surprit à regretter son acte une fois celui-ci accompli. Comme pour se faire pardonner il prit soin de laver Sehun, le jeune homme toujours inconscient. Tout en passant la serviette humide sur son corps pale, il se surprit à caresser sa peau douce, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, et à inspirer son odeur à plein poumons.  
  
Jongin se sentait envoûté. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et il nicha son nez contre le cou du plus jeune, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de mordre sa chair. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentait fiévreux et plein de désir, d'envie, et il n'en comprenait pas les raisons.  
  
Que m'as-tu fait Sehun ?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin effaça la mémoire de Sehun et le ramena chez lui. Il le surveilla pendant les jours qui suivirent mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas perturbé et avait repris sa vie normale. Sans Jongin. Sans ses pouvoirs.  
  
Récupérer ses pouvoirs avait été un moment très douloureux pour Jongin, il avait cru mourir lorsqu'ils étaient réapparus et avait évité de peu de faire un massacre. Il avait tout de même tué cinq personnes en une heure, incapable de se contrôler. La bête en lui avait pris le contrôle de son corps et s'était servi de sa force et de son énergie pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires et bestiaux : chasser et tuer.  
  
En proie à ses démons intérieurs, Jongin avait été terrifié à l'idée de suivre la piste de Sehun sans qu'il en ait conscience pour le tuer également. Il savait que malgré tout, même si Sehun ne possédait plus ses pouvoirs, la bête et lui avaient encore le jeune homme dans la peau. L'empreinte de Sehun était gravée dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans son esprit et dans son sang.  
  
Jongin tenta d'effacer sa propre mémoire pour protéger le plus jeune mais également se protéger lui-même (de ce sentiment de manque, de cette envie de retrouver Sehun, de ce désir de le posséder de nouveau et de le garder près de lui, de ce sentiment étrange qui rongeait son âme et lui faisait perdre la tête).  
  
Kyungsoo accepta, contre toute attente.  
  
Et Jongin, tout comme Sehun, oublia.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **6 ans plus tard**  
  
Jongin se faufilait dans la foule, aux aguets, à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. Il venait de prendre en chasse une jeune femme lorsqu'une odeur enivrante le fit se stopper. Son cœur se mit à palpiter et ses sens s'agitèrent tandis qu'il cherchait frénétiquement la personne responsable de son état, tournant la tête de tous les côtés.  
  
Il bouscula les gens sur son passage, sa proie bien vite oubliée, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive.  
  
Jongin se stoppa net, comme paralysé, son regard ancré dans celui du jeune homme qui le fixait également. Le jeune homme en question lui offrit un sourire amical, légèrement perplexe, puis détourna les yeux comme si de rien était tandis que Jongin restait figé, incapable de détourner les yeux de sa silhouette.  
  
Jongin ne comprenait pas les réactions de son corps. Il y avait une certaine familiarité dans la façon de bouger du jeune homme c'est vrai, comme si Jongin le connaissait déjà, pourtant il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette personne auparavant ? Pourquoi ses sens s'agitaient ainsi ? Et pourquoi son corps était-il attiré vers lui ?  
  
Perturbé et surtout intrigué, Jongin s'approcha à pas lent. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et il n'en comprit pas la raison. Son corps tout entier frissonna lorsqu'il effleura la peau du jeune homme du bout des doigts, et il sut immédiatement qu'il devait le posséder. Une vague de chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps, son énergie bouillonnant en lui, la bête en lui lui susurrant de s'emparer du jeune homme.  
  
Cependant, lorsqu'il chercha à hypnotiser le jeune brun, rien ne se passa et celui-ci le regarda étrangement.  
  
\- On se connaît ? Dit-il curieusement, souriant. Cool au fait tes lentilles rouges.  
  
Reculant brusquement comme s'il venait de se brûler, Jongin lâcha son bras et écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Comment était-ce possible ?  
  
Tapis dans l'ombre, Kyungsoo observait la scène, troublé. Qui était vraiment ce Sehun ? Il était impossible qu'il soit immunisé face aux pouvoirs de Jongin. Même s'il avait été l'hôte de ses pouvoirs, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il vit Jongin baisser les yeux puis se volatiliser dans la nature.  
  
Disparaissant à son tour, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son compagnon. Dieu seul sait ce dont Jongin était capable lorsqu'il se sentait impuissant et vulnérable.  
  
Or, contrairement à Jongin, Kyungsoo savait, lui, qu'il y avait bien des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler, aussi puissants et surhumains qu'ils soient.


End file.
